


Как распознать, что моего начальника подменил международный террорист

by herat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: на заявку: В финальной сцене в метро внезапно появляется настоящий Грейвс и, смачно ругаясь, авадит Гриндевальда. Все в шоке, коллеги не знают, наградить или арестовать, Дамблдор шлет гневные письма, Криденс влюбленно смотрит.





	

\- Уйдите! - умоляет Тина подоспевших авроров. - Вы испугаете его!  
\- Опустить палочки! - грозно рявкает Грейвс.   
\- АХ ТЫ, СУКА!!!!!!!!   
И, как в плохом анекдоте, на этот оклик оборачиваются - а вернее, задирают головы вверх, к дыре в асфальте - абсолютно все, уверенные, что обращаются именно к ним. Даже разгулявшийся Обскур. Прежде, чем кто-то успевает среагировать, на Персиваля Грейвса планирует... еще один Персиваль Грейвс! Cлегка покоцаный и довольно потрепанный! И, казалось бы, в схватке с магом, вооруженным волшебной палочкой и годами бесценного опыта, у противника попросту нет шансов. Но вскоре окружающие с удивлением понимают, что серия коротких яростных ударов по лицу и корпусу тоже способна творить настоящие чудеса.   
\- Акцио! - наконец, выдохшись, бросает самозванец, призывая палочку. - Ревеллио!   
И в следующее мгновение на обломках рельс вместо главы отдела магической безопасности уже "отдыхает" обезоруженный и нокаутированный Геллерт Гриндевальд.   
На разрушенную станцию метро, еще минуту назад утопавшую в хаосе, словно заклятье, ложится оглушительная тишина. Позабытый Обскур окончательно исчезает, вновь оставляя бедного растерянного Криденса одного.   
\- Коллеги, мадам Президент, - под прицелом нескольких десятков профессионально настороженных взглядов настоящий Персиваль Грейвс поднимается на ноги и поправляет окровавленные манжеты, - простите, был несдержан. В свое оправдание: после того, что эта сука со мной творила, мне можно.   
\- Мм... Мадам Президент? - неуверенно спрашивает аврор, к которому первым возвращается дар речи.   
\- Что случилось, О'Шоннеси? Не признаете начальство в лицо? Или у нас с герром Гриндевальдом так много общего?  
\- Что вы, сэр! - тут же забыв все сомнения, начинает оправдываться подчиненный. Мышечная память. Большой привет доктору Павлову. - Мы все - все! - заметили, что в последнее время вы стали гораздо добрее! Но примерно в то же время вы начали задерживаться на обеде дольше обычного и даже улыбались! А Дагмар пару раз видела вас, зажимавшего в подворотне паренька-немага...  
\- Не было такого! - взвизгивает молоденькая девушка, предусмотрительно прячась за широкие спины коллег.  
\- ...в общем, мы решили, что у вас... у вас...   
Под тяжелым взглядом начальства доблестный аврор бледнеет и потеет, как зеленый курсант, и отчаянно жестикулирует, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. И с каждым новым взмахом руки вокруг него незаметно разрастается «зона отчуждения».   
\- Мы думали, что у вас... весна.  
И после такого даже мадам Президент предпочитает отойти на пару шагов. Грейвс набирает в грудь воздуха и шумно выдыхает, очень громко мысленно считая до десяти.   
\- О'Шоннеси, отправляйтесь-ка домой и хорошенько выспитесь. А завтра с утра вас проводят в один чудесный домик у Ист-Ривер. Мне потребовалось восемь месяцев, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Справитесь быстрее и сохраните свою должность.  
Бедолага звучно сглатывает и оборачивается к мадам Президент с немой мольбой во взгляде. Ах, да, она же присягала их защищать. Особенно от Персиваля Грейвса. Возможно, только поэтому отдел магической безопасности полным составом за нее и проголосовал оба раза.   
\- Перси, не рано ли ты решил вернуться к работе? Может, стоит для начала проконсультироваться с колдомедиками? После всего случившегося у тебя, наверняка, по меньшей мере, нервное истощение.  
\- На мне восемь месяцев практиковался в темной магии социопат. Разумеется, у меня нервное истощение! Помимо всего прочего. Но это же не повод, чтобы не пускать человека на работу!  
\- На самом деле - очень даже повод.   
Где-то позади заходится кашлем младшая Голдштейн.   
\- Как не стыдно так думать о даме, мистер Грейвс!  
\- О, не волнуйтесь, Квинни, - легко отмахивается мадам Президент, - что бы вы там не услышали, поверье, бывали моменты, когда я думала о Перси и похуже. Но дружба - дружбой, а мы все здесь в первую очередь профессионалы.  
\- В таком случае, можно пообщаться с тобой наедине, Серафина? Узнать твое профессиональное мнение по одному деликатному вопросу?  
Видит Мерлин, Грейвс не хотел даже упоминать об этом, но, видимо, придется.   
\- Знаешь, герр Гриндевальд под настроение был очень словоохотлив и любил похвастаться своими победами. На всех фронтах, - сообщает он, как только их накрывает плотным куполом звуконепроницаемых чар. - К слову, я безмерно польщен. Если надумаешь продолжить, мои двери всегда открыты.  
Глаза Серафины загораются самым настоящим ведьминским огнем, а щеки чуть ли не впервые за дорогие годы знакомства красит румянец.  
\- Разумеется, как старый друг, я мог бы сохранить эту пикантную деталь в секрете, но раз уж мы все здесь в первую очередь профессионалы...  
\- Джентльмен не посмеет!..  
\- Джентльмен - несомненно, - соглашается Грейвс.   
Как только чары опадают, Квинни одобрительно присвистывает, впечатления полетом фантазии высокого начальства.  
\- О'Шоннеси, собирайтесь! В конце концов, чем раньше вы туда попадете, тем раньше выйдете.   
После прямого приказа Президента аврору не остается ничего иного, как смириться с судьбой. А вот его сослуживцы, затаив дыхание, ждут, кого же начальство "осчастливит" вниманием следующим. Многие выдыхают только после сухой команды:   
\- Голдштейн, рапорт!  
\- Аааа... вообще-то меня перевели в отдел регистрации волшебных палочек, сэр.  
\- _Куда_ вас перевели?! И кто додумался?  
\- Вы, сэр, - признается Тина, мысленно уже готовясь делить жилплощадь с О'Шоннеси. - То есть...  
Грейвс выглядит так, словно вот-вот начнет рвать на себе волосы.  
\- Последние восемь месяцев я был, скажем так, сам не свой, - эту аккуратную формулировку венчает пинок под ребра все еще «отдыхающему» без сознания Гриндевальду. - Можете считать свой перевод недействительным.  
\- Спасибо, сэр!..  
\- О, не радуйтесь раньше времени, Голдштейн, - и увидев кровожадную улыбку, растянувшуюся на лице бывшего шефа, Тина, действительно, перестает. - Как только я немного приведу себя в порядок, весь отдел ждет переаттестация. С учетом новой учебной программы «Как распознать, что моего начальника подменил международный террорист». Потому что, видимо, вас надо этому учить! И так как у меня теперь шкурный интерес, провалившиеся отправятся в... в отдел по регистрации волшебных палочек! А теперь рапорт, Голдштейн.   
\- Как вы могли заметить, у нас обширные разрушения по городу и массовое нарушение статуса секретности. Но теперь, когда Гриндевальд под стражей, Криденс больше никому не причинит вреда, обещаю.  
\- Криденс?   
И только тогда Грейвс впервые обращает внимание на бледного скуластого паренька, затравленно жмущегося к полуразрушенной стене.   
\- Криденс Бэрбоунс, сэр, он...  
\- Он - Обскур, - охотно объясняет мадам Президент, пока Голдштейн осторожно подбирает слова, - и должен быть немедленно уничтожен.  
Авторы послушно вскидывают палочки, но приподнятая бровь начальника их полностью деморализует.  
\- Возможно, все эти Круцио и Империо еще туманят мне голову, так что, объясните, пожалуйста, мадам Президент, зачем убивать потенциально настолько могущественного волшебника, сумевшего выжить с Обскуром внутри лет на десять дольше всех известных истории случаев?   
И краем глаза Грейвс замечает, как плечи парнишки слегка расправляются от этой пародии на комплимент.   
\- Потому что он себя не контролирует. Погиб немаг!  
\- Пффф! До моего похищения мы даже не подозревали, что в Америке остались обскуры. Так что, думаю, можно смело переложить вину за случившееся на окружение мистера Бэрбоунса.  
"Окружение" как раз начинает постанывать от боли, приходя в себя, так что новый пинок возвращает его в благостное забытие.   
\- Под твою личную ответственность, Перси, - шипит Серафина, прекрасно понимая, что чужое бахвальство оставило ей лишь иллюзию выбора. И мстительно добавляет: - и твое гостеприимство, разумеется. Не могу же я оставить Обскура без присмотра на улицах моего города!  
\- Разумеется, мадам Президент. Полагаю, после того, что натворил герр Гриндевальд под моей личиной, это меньшее, что я могу для него сделать.   
А натворил герр Гриндевальд даже больше, чем подозревают окружающие. Он, действительно, любил похвастаться своими победами, так что Грейвс знал абсолютно все. Где, когда, сколько раз и в каких позах громче всего.   
\- Что ж, - думает аврор, заставляя Криденса покраснеть под внимательным взглядом, - по крайней мере, на сей раз наши вкусы совпали.


End file.
